Commission: A Treasured Love Most Tainted
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: The most tainted love of Shantae and Risky Boots. Good and Evil shouldn't desire each other this much. Shantae and Risky Boots know this, and they relish in it. Futanari Risky Boots x Shantae sexy fun times. Read, Enjoy and Review! Happy Valentine's Day!


**A Treasured Love Most Tainted**

 **By Major Mike Powell, Commissioned By Rashaan Butler**

For all intents and purposes, theirs was a tainted love. The hero wasn't supposed to feel this way about the villain. Evil was never meant to love good, and good was never meant to yearn for the attention, touch and desire of evil. Evil was never meant to feel so good, and good was never meant to feel such bliss from the touch of evil.

Perhaps that was why they were such an amazing pair.

Shantae, the half-genie hero, the guardian of Scuttle Town. Risky Boots, the (self-proclaimed) Pirate Queen of the Seven Seas. They were so good together. What they had wasn't so complex nor complicated. They simply couldn't imagine life without one another. What would they possibly do without one another? Life simply wouldn't be the same if Shantae didn't have Risky Boots, if Risky Boots didn't have Shantae.

They made each other's lives interesting. They kept each other in shape. They didn't let one another rest in their laurels. Shantae and Risky completed each other in every sense of the word, and the best times of this completion were when the two were lost in each other's embrace.

Shantae the Half-Genie Hero and Risky Boots the self-proclaimed Pirate Queen of the Seven Seas were girlfriends, lovers and rivals.

Their relationship was a tightly-kept secret. There was a whole lot that could go wrong should this secret spill out beyond the walls of the bedroom. Fortunately, Shantae's friends were the absolute best, most amazing people a half-genie could possibly ask for. Bolo, Skye, Rottytops, and her own Uncle Mimic. Shantae treasured them for their friendship, love and support for her and her girlfriend Risky Boots. When they found out, they were…surprisingly not _that_ shocked. Shocked, yes, for sure. Just not _that_ shocked. Regardless, they understood and promised Shantae their support and the safety of her and her Pirate Queen's secret.

Shantae and Risky Boots were both the bane and joy of each other's existence. They completed each other.

And tonight would see the two share another, much pleasurable form of _completion._ It's been quite a while that the two have been apart, after all. It was time for a rendezvous.

Tonight, Scuttle Town slept peacefully while a lone rowboat made its way to the cliff side of the town's lighthouse.

The old saying goes, "There's no rest for the wicked".

This especially held true for Sequin Land's most infamous rogue; the self-proclaimed Queen of the Seven Seas; the notorious lady pirate, the one and only Risky Boots.

She made her way by boat to Scuttle Town, choosing to forego her usual, grandiose and bombastic raids , on this lovely night opting for a stealthy excursion of the upmost importance. She was a woman on a mission.

On this night, our nefarious Lady Pirate sought _the_ Greatest Treasure in all of Sequin Land. A treasure like no other. A treasure so grand and so glorious, that all others simply paled in comparison. This is a treasure beyond any simple, measly little piece of wealth or riches. It is beyond even the most powerful, mythical artefacts. This treasure consists of a certain piece of beautiful, sweet, scrumptious, mocha-skinned half-genie _booty._

Her plans were simple: to secure said treasure from its current place of residence. Bring it back to her ship, and then spend a most wonderful night in her personal private cabin to worship its beauty.

 **~o~**

Risky might as well have been a ghost, she infiltrated Shantae's home so easily, so well, her every step more silent than a whisper. In no time at all, the pale-purpled skinned woman was hovering the sleeping form of the half-genie herself, Shantae sound asleep, adorable little snores coming from her rosy, soft and delicious-looking lips.

The girl lay on her back, her blanket slightly pulled to the side and downwards, giving a hungry-eyed Risky Boots a most tantalizing view of Shantae's flawless, fit tummy that was exposed by the top of her tight, form-fitting white PJ's. There was even a hint of underboob from the way her top was slightly bunched up. The girl looked gorgeous, so innocent, so cute, so vulnerable, so beautiful especially thanks to the way her incredibly long, silky purple mane was left flowing, cascading over Shantae's back like a rich-violet halo, free from her signature, cute ponytail.

It took Risky Boots a huge effort not to have her way with the sleeping half-genie right then and there.

"Haaah…~" she couldn't help but give an oh-so-soft sigh of bliss and then, a slow, sensuous lick of her upper and then, bottom lip. The self-proclaimed Pirate Queen grinned a wicked little grin and reached out with her hands…

 **~o~**

"You know, Risky, there are other, less shady ways to whisk a maiden away from her bed~" Shantae cooed against Risky Boots' lips as the two women shared a series of sweet, leisurely, gentle kisses.

The two rivals and lovers lay on the pirate's bed, which was fittingly large enough for a queen (and her harem, but that's neither here nor there), the ladies resting on their sides as they shared a gentle embrace and even gentler kisses.

"Mmm...oh I've missed this~" Risky purred after a kiss with Shantae that had just a slight touch of tongue rubbing the bottom lip. Shantae blushed a pretty pink at that comment, her mocha cheeks a slight shade darker. "And come now, sweetie. Where would be the fun in that? Knocking on the front door? That's so lame, has no sense of adventure or romance whatsoever! A woman of my status and a treasure such as yourself deserve far more, far better~" Risky Boots grinned into another kiss with Shantae, which the younger girl initiated.

The two women's hands soon began to get restless, get friskier. The two had been apart for too long. Crisis and adventure had called them away, kept them away from each other and their love and touch.

Hands began caressing sides, shoulders, forearms, soon moving to wonderful, wide, womanly hips to some thigh, a brush of fingertips on perfect, exposed tummies, tender fingers cradling the other's face through a sweet kiss with more tongue than the last.

The two pulled away from each other's lips and shared a breath and loving smile. Then, Risky's smile turned into a grin.

"Come now, darling. Can I get a little private performance, hm~?" The buccaneer paramour of Shantae kindly requested, and Shantae dazzled her with a smile.

"Sure thing, sure thing~! Please, enjoy~" The purplenette cutie replied with gusto and she urged Risky to just sit back, relax on the plentiful cushions on the bed's headrest. Then, Shantae moved to first stand above Risky, cute, bare feet firmly planted on either side of the pirate woman's hips and then, she began to lower herself, her jammies fluttering around her exquisite body as the half-genie girl began to do what she did best, doing a beautiful, slow, nigh hypnotizing belly dance that started with her standing tall over Risky and then, slowly lowering herself till she literally sat in Risky's lap, knees resting on either side of her hips, arms still high up, then to the sides, up front under her bosom, then hands moving upwards, gently caressing herself, from the lower half of her cleavage to the upper half.

All the while she shook her exquisite hips, moved side to side, even rocked a bit back and forth, then swayed her upper body side to side and sometimes dipped down to have her lips almost, _almost_ touch Risky's before rising back up.

All the while Shantae looked Risky Boots right in the eye, her gaze laden with love, desire, and excitement.

Then, Shantae gave a particularly pronounced forward grind that got a beautiful little gasp out of Risky Boots.

The half-genie had just ground her jammies-covered crotch against her pirate lover's…and the girl's clit bumped sweetly against the buccaneer's cock.

Risky Boots' mighty endowment had made a sizeable tent in the crotch of her pirate's pants and she had barely even noticed it till Shantae made that pelvic thrust. Risky had simply been way too utterly mesmerized by the magnificence of Shantae's private belly lap dance.

"Oooouuuu you sneaky, sneaky thing, youuu…~!" Risky purred and then, she reached her hand out to grab Shantae's wrist and stop her from reaching her throbbing erection still covered with her pants. Shantae gave the cutest, most confused look, which made Risky chuckle deep. "Hang on, hang on, my little treasure. Wait just a bit. You can make me feel good, just not yet. I want you~first," she sat up and cooed that in Shantae's face, with the two keeping their eyes half-open during the kiss they leaned in to share.

While they kissed, Shantae let herself surrender to Risky's control as the purple-skinned women moved her hands and helped the half-genie hero partially shed her clothes. Those PJ pants came off quick enough, and Risky pulled Shantae's top and left it bunched up over the girl's beautiful, cute, soft and perky breasts topped off with nipples a single shade darker than her skin.

Shantae moaned sweetly upon feeling Risky's lips touch down on her bountiful chest, those lips planting kisses all over her breasts, culminating in a nice, long suck on her stiff nipples.

"Now…" Risky began after planting a gentle kiss to both peaks. She gazed into Shantae's beautiful eyes as she purred her next desire, her next wish, so to speak. "Down on all~fours, Shantae~"

The purplenette panted and moaned softly at that passionate request, then did just as asked, moving off of Risky's lap to then get on her hands and knees in front of a smiling Risky Boots, her marvelous derriere being presented to her.

Risky found herself almost salivating at this sight of loveliness, yet she, and Shantae, knew there was just a bit _more_ to be done here.

Shantae didn't look back as the bed creaked and shifted slightly, feeling a sweet shiver go through her body upon feeling Risky's hungry gaze on her backside as well as a breath of air graze over her right butt cheek.

"Ah, ah, ah, Shantae~ Nooo, you know what I want. You know what I mean when I say _down_ on all fours, don't you~?" Shantae moaned adorably-sexy, feeling her meaty, puffy, dark-brown pussy lips becoming wetter than they already were.

"Y-Yes…like…you mean like _this_ …~" Shantae gave a breathy response, her heart pounding. She lowered her upper body, her breasts becoming smooshed against the satin covers of Risky's bed, her delicious tush higher than her upper body. She was face down, ass up.

"Yeeeesss…just like that, mmhmm~!" Risky moaned at this sight. A short but sweet moan of sheer delight. Her lady-cock throbbed in her pants, desperate, almost painfully hard. Risky _needed_ to plow Shantae like this, but she wanted her beloved little half-genie to feel good first and foremost.

"That's a good girl, sweetie. Good girls reserve a reward…such as this!"

And then, it began. Shantae gave off a sweet little cry that was followed by a steady string of beautiful, cute little moans, some sighs, some adorable whining here and there. Even a squeal or two, all to reward Risky Boots for the incredible, breath-taking oral work she put on Shantae's pussy from behind.

Risky Boot nuzzled Shantae's ample booty, her lower face becoming a pretty mess of spit and womanly essence as she plundered Shantae's pussy with her tongue.

Sometimes, she would simply nuzzle Shantae's slit, rub that meaty, glistening labia with her nose. Sometimes she would lovingly pull and tug on those meaty lips and release, seeing them snap back into place. Sometimes, she would pepper the half-genie's big, hard clit with her kisses that ended on a slow lick against and around the uber-sensitive bundle of nerves.

Sometimes, Risky would drive Shantae crazy with hard thrusts of her tongue into her pussy, a few thrusts before staying inside to wiggle her tongue as far deep as it would go inside Shantae's pussy, the girls' vaginal muscles doing their best to keep Risky's tongue inside yet having to relent and give way, before welcoming that tongue back in there.

Of course, while Risky worshipped Shantae's pussy with her lips and tongue, she kept a good, firm grip on the girl's marvelous ass, double handfuls of Shantae's booty meat, squeezing and kneading the ample cheeks like bread dough.

"Aaahhh…haaaah…ahhh~AH~Risky! Risky…come on…please…so close, so close! Come on, make me cuuuummm!" Shantae eventually couldn't possibly take anymore. She cried out her desperate desire to Risky, desperately urging her to finish her. The pirate woman grinned as she pulled her messy face out of Shantae's ass and made the girl squeal adorably with wonderful shame after giving the cute pucker between those sweet cheeks a kiss while idly brushing her index finger on Shantae's meaty labia, coating her finger in her juices.

"And here I thought genies, or half-genies, _granted_ wishe, not begged~for them, but Ok sweetie, since you're so cute~" And back between Shantae's quivering legs Risky went, her mouth doubling, then tripling its efforts to bring Shantae to orgasm.

What did the half-genie girl in was her pirate beloved wrapping her lips around her big, throbbing clit and giving a good, long suck while giving a deep moan that sent sweet vibrations onto Shantae's pleasure button.

The mocha-skinned girl gave off a dove-like coo as she came, and then a sweet sigh of relief and satisfaction once the warm afterglow had set in.

"Haaaah…haaaah…ohhh Risky…time…to reward you~! …Oooohhh…oh wow, that's…oh my goodness~!" Shantae started and slowly turned around, still on her hands and knees, ready to service Risky in return for the wonderful oral-induced orgasm she just received…and then her eyes shot wide open and then, Risky could have sworn Shantae's pupils took on a heart-like shape.

"Hoooh that's the face I wanted to see on you, darling~ You like it? I got those little wonders from a fruit I acquired from a vendor in the desert. And yes, I paid for it legally, like anyone else~" Risky informed and then, scoffed at the look Shantae gave her towards the latter half of her comment. "Trust me. That fruit was one of a kind. Incredibly tasty…though you~taste better, hands down, Shantae~" Cue another deep blush from the half-genie and a hearty laugh from Risky Boots.

"Worth every single last gem I paid, seeing you like this, sweetie~ Now, get to work~! Mouth on the cock, darling," Risky licked her lips as she saw those soft, rosy pink lips of Shantae, now glistening after the girl gave her lips a lick for added stimulation, descend upon her throbbing lady-cock.

What was Risky referring to? It was none other than fleshy little bumps that adorned the surface of her lady-dong, a side-effect of the incredibly rare fruit she had oh so graciously acquired through legit, legal means.

Now, Risky realized…yes. Best investment ever.

The purple-skinned woman gave off a string of loud, long moans as Shantae serviced her, the girl humming deep within her throat to send pleasurable vibrations onto the lady-penis in her mouth. The girl's eyes fluttered shut as she bobbed her head up and down on Risky's crotch, that bumpy cock appearing and disappearing past her lips repeatedly, sometimes emerging completely after Shantae pulled all the way back to pepper the sides and back of the glistening shaft with kisses, then a long, leisurely lock to the underside of the cock.

Then, Shantae would gaze at her (self-proclaimed) Pirate Queen lover with the most sensual look she had ever given as she poked out her cute pink tongue and licked Risky's girl-balls, licking and sucking on those heavy, slightly saggy, avocado-shaped nuts while her nose took deep whiffs of Risky's heavy musk from the point between sack and shaft.

Then, Risky shuddered with a pleasant shiver as Shantae moved those lips upwards, brushing them against and tickling the bumps on her cock, before reaching the head, peppering it with kisses, a few licks to the underside of the glans, and even poking at the cleft in the middle with just the very tip of her tongue to "collect" the oozing pre-cum.

Shantae soon found herself gazing into Risky's eyes, her beautiful, hazy orbs looking at her beloved with heat, love, lust, hunger. All emotions that let Risky know how much Shantae had _really_ missed her during their time apart.

"Ohhhh my goodness…oh yes…yesss, oh Shantae…mmmhaaah, oh sweetheart…get ready…gonna…it's gonna come out…sweetie, get ready, here comes my~treasure for youuu~!" Risky cooed and then, gave a deep, guttural groan as she came, Shantae quickly going back to deep-throat Risky Boots in one perfect swoop, the cock becoming firmly lodged in her capable throat as the pirate queen sent spurt after spurt after voluminous spurt of girl-semen straight down her gullet and into her eager, hungry tummy.

"Mmmmmhaaaa~!" Shantae moaned as she pulled her face back up from Risky's crotch, the cockhead leaving her mouth with a lewd "pop!" sound and thankfully, but really, Shantae expected that of her lover (they had been together enough times to work up the stamina together), Risky's erection was still hard as it could ever be, even after unloading that protein-rich load, coated in Shantae's spit and her own pre-cum.

Just because she could and wanted, Shantae relished in the sight of that cock coated in fluids, marveling at the fleshy bumps, the way it moved in sync with Risky's heartbeat, the way that glorious 8 inches-long, 6.5 inches in circumference erection stood tall and proud, all for and because of her.

In a flash, Risky Boots was on top on Shantae, the girl down on her back on the bed, eagerly, happily spreading her legs in a neat "V" shape to present her treasure cove to her beloved, who had shed her top and had her pirate pants down to above her knees, creating a nice friction of cloth on the bare skin of Shantae's upper thighs. Of course, the half-genie relished in seeing those perfect tits of Risky's; large and perky with hot-pink nipples.

Shantae couldn't herself and she reached her hands out to grab those swaying breasts, trusting Risky to use her own hands to keep the mocha girl's legs in place. Then, with one hand on a titty and the other on the cock, Shantae tugged Risky forward, the two giving off a long moan from the contact of Risky's bumpy lady-dong that began to enter Shantae's hot, sopping-wet pussy while she squeezed Risky's breast to encourage her to go further.

Risky relished in seeing Shantae below her like this, and even more so at the way that the girl's meaty labia conformed to the flesh bumps of her cock during the initial insertion, and then two began to moan up a storm as Risky moved, began to pump nice and steady into Shantae, the two ladies becoming quickly overwhelmed by pleasure, particularly the pleasure of the way Shantae's vaginal walls and the creases within her hot love canal scrape and rub gently against the wonderful bumps on Risky's girl-dick, creating an incredibly pleasurable friction in their point of union.

"Oh dear…darling, mmm, oh sweetie…haaah, I've missed this…I've missed you, this pussy of yours…so much…~!" Risky cooed in a voice laden with passion and love along with just as much emotion in her eyes. Shantae gazed up at her with a similar gaze and a sweet smile.

"And I you, Risky…I've missed your cock so much…I've rubbed myself raw thinking of you…dreaming of you making love to me day in and day out…haaaah…~! Oooohhhh!" Shantae replied and then, cooed with utter delight, surprise and pleasure when Risky switched positions, skillfully shifting whilst still buried balls-deep inside Shantae, into a breath-taking position that proudly displayed their lewd union as well as Shantae's innate flexibility.

Risky faced away from Shantae, hands with a firm grip on her ass, as the helf-genie was folded over almost like an accordion, legs almost parallel to her own head. Risky just put her in a glorious Reverse Piledriver position.

"And…aaahhh…I've blown…so! Many! Loads thinking of you, sweetie! Haaah…aahhh your pussy…it haunts my dreams…and my every waking thought~!" Risky spoke, half-moaning, half-growling as she began to lose control, looking down and seeing those gorgeous mocha cheeks jiggle from every impact of her pelvis connecting with Shantae's snatch, Risky squat-thrusting into Shantae repeatedly, with hard, steady penetrations that had the girl below her give the sweetest little cries with every downwards impact of Risky's lady-balls against Shantae's rock-hard clit.

"Haah…hah…oh Shantae…! Oh darling, come on, baby, ride me...ride me, sweetie!" Then, Risky had to lie down to recover some feeling in her legs. The Reverse Piledriver was a glorious position but it _did_ put a lot of strain on Risky's legs. Shantae was fine, since she was incredibly flexible, so she didn't mind one bit being folded over like a sexy, mocha accordion.

Risky plopped down on her back and Shantae was quick to mount her, lining up Risky's lady-dick with her pussy, teasing her hot, dripping labia with just the cockhead in her hand and then, impaling herself on that cock proper, facing away from Risky, giving the purple woman the best seat in the house to see her gorgeous, big, juice ass bounce up and down on her throbbing erection.

Risky moaned and groaned, grabbed Shantae by her wondrous hips to guide her movements upon her girl-meat, holding her firm and steady, controlling the girl's bouncing motions on her crotch.

Shantae tilted her head back and turned to the side to give Risky a hot, sensual look and smile, a sight made even more beautiful by the girl's fluttering, silken mane of purple tresses that tickled Risky's pelvis and perfect, fit tummy.

"Haaah…aaaahhhh…Risky…Ris…kyyyy~!" Shantae moaned and sighed long and loud, giving a sweet little cry here and there everytime Risky Boots' cock bumps rubbed and scraped against certain spots along her vaginal walls and creases.

"Shantae…c'mon darling…hang in there…hang in there…let's…let's go, come on…let's do it…~!" Risky grinned and then, she pulled out of Shantae and she urged the girl to once again get on her hands and knees, once again face down, ass up, presenting herself, presenting her booty for Risky to plunder.

"Yes…ohhh yes…please…give it to me…take from me what you desire…take your treasure, Risky~!" Shantae moaned and she could hardly even believe that was her own voice saying that.

Risky let off a soft moan of delight upon seeing this sight of submissive loveliness, and then she let off another, deeper, louder moan. Her cock pulsed, sending a blob of pre-cum that splattered on Shantae's right ass cheek upon seeing that delicious booty meat move side-to-side with a most enticing wiggle of Shantae's marvelous hips. It was a wonderful wiggle of pure temptation for the Pirate Queen of the Seven Seas.

Now open salivating, Risky moved forward and mounted Shantae from behind, her hands reaching around her torso to grab her by those cute titties and then, spearing her pussy with her cock…and then again, and again, and over and over again.

Risky now fucked Shantae hard, raw, fast, making them bot go crazy. Risky leaned over Shantae's back, breathing in the scent of her hair with deep whiffs and then, breathing down the girl's neck and in her ear, growling almost like an animal as she plowed Shantae's pussy.

The girl moaned, sighed, whined, groaned and cried out beautifully, a melodious cacophony of pleasure, escalating sounds of ecstasy as Risky fucked her hard, fast, along with the repeated, sweet impacts of Risky's lady-balls against Shantae's hard clit, which caused her womanly essence to squirt with each pump and make a right old mess of their united crotches.

Risky now squatted behind Shantae, her hips a blur and Shantae's booty meat a jiggling mass with each frenetic impact of the pirate's pelvis against the half-genie's ass cheeks.

"Risky, Risky! Risky, Riiisky Boooootssss!"

"Shantae, oh Shantae, Shaaantaeeeeee~!"

Eventually, the heat was too much. The pleasure too great. The air too thick with the smell of women in heat. It was all too good. Evil and Good felt too great together. In the end, Shantae and Risky had only one single coherent thought which they voiced out together.

" _CUMMING!"_

Risky and Shantae came, and came _hard._

Risky's cock erupted with the most glorious ejaculation Shantae had ever felt inside her and both women arched their backs and screamed till their throats were almost hoarse as Risky creamed Shantae in the pussy and still kept pumping her hips while she bust nut inside her.

The two women in love came, came hard, and then passed out, Risky and Shantae slumped on their sides, and Risky's arms wrapping around Shantae to spoon her before blissful sleep took them completely.

 **~o~**

When Shantae woke up, she found herself in her room. She was tucked in nice and comfortable, and she had her cute jammies on.

She wondered with disappointment if the incredible events of last night were nothing but the most glorious wet dream she ever had…until she tried to move and felt her lower body was a little bit sore.

Shantae uttered a soft "huh" as she looked down at her crotch and saw a very noticeable wet spot on the front.

"…Risky!" She gasped and then, hopped down to the bottom floor of the lighthouse and ran outside to the cliffside behind her home…and saw her. She saw Risky sailing away on her Tinkerslug, _totally NOT called P.O.O.P T.O.O.T!_ and at the very helm, stood the Pirate Queen of the Seven Seas herself, Risky Boots, looking over at her beloved, sweet half-genie.

She looked back at her from the cliffs, giving a lovely smile, her eyes half-lidded lovingly and sensuously.

Shantae cups her hands over her heart and does the same, returning the same look to Risky.

Both ladies knew that while their love was a tainted one, it was very, so very true and stronger than ever.

In sync, they both blew each other a huge kiss.

They would see each other again. After all, they completed each other.

 **~The End~**

 **And THIS time, I didn't keep you waiting, huh? :3 Thanks for your preference and patronage, Butler-san~! Happy Valentine's Day, ya'll~!**

 **Seeya next commission, folks~!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
